<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renter's Fee by Smutville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713803">Renter's Fee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutville/pseuds/Smutville'>Smutville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutville/pseuds/Smutville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day after Maurice set off for the fair with his invention, Gaston dropped by the cottage with a proposal to Belle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renter's Fee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fic previously posted in ff.net under a different pen name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maurice set off early the next morning, full of hope and optimism. His latest invention, the wood chopper, will surely bring in some prize money at the fair. And then he will use the money to start a new life for himself and his daughter Belle.</p><p>Belle was reading a particular favorite part of the book when she heard knocking at the front door. Placing her marker on the page, she laid the book at the table and walked to the door.</p><p>She pulled down one of her father's contraption fixed at the door, which was some sort of wobbly periscope that allowed her to check who's standing at the porch.</p><p>It was Gaston.</p><p>"Hiya Belle." He said with his usual smirk at the threshold. "I have come to collect the rent."</p><p>Belle sighed and swung the door wider, letting him in. Maurice, her aging father used the money they earned after selling a flock of sheep, to fund his invention, and had spent the rest on provisions for his trip to the county fair.</p><p>They have no money left to pay for the cottage rental. Which only meant one thing: pay Gaston with sex.</p><p>"I see that you won't be paying with cash again this time," Gaston said as he followed her, already familiar with the way to her bedroom. "If you'll marry me, I can solve all your problems." He ogled her ass as her hips swayed while she walked a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Thanks, Gaston, but we will manage somehow," Belle said tightly as she pushed the door to her bedroom open.</p><p>Her room wasn't large, but it was quite dainty with floral curtains, a bookshelf to the corner and a nice, comfortable bed. This was where he had the pleasure of taking Belle's virginity. She had made quite a fuss back then, but now she has come to heel.</p><p>"Just imagine, you could be living in a bigger home than this. Living off in style!" Gaston continued speaking as if he hadn't heard her, which probably what it was. And he could have the pleasure of fucking her anytime he wanted, on his table, on his mantle, hell even down the fur rug beside the fireplace. He could even forbid her to wear anything at all while inside the house. That way, he has easy access to her tight little pussy.</p><p>Sighing,and deciding that words have no effect on him, Gaston talked incessantly just to hear his own voice. Belle pulled the strings of her white apron and neatly folded it before placing it on the bedside table. He went quiet as he watched her slowly unbutton her dress.</p><p>"For one so beautiful, you could be so damn stubborn." He muttered as he watched the blue dress fall to the floor before she picked it up to fold it. "Leave the white stockings on, they look pretty on your legs."</p><p>He rubbed his cock against his leather breeches, he was already rock hard and aching, and he hasn't even touched her yet.</p><p>Belle looked really beautiful as she stood there in her naked glory. None of the ladies in the whole village could hold a candle to her voluptuous body, she has all the curves in the right places. Pert, pink nipples with ample generous boobs, a small waist he could easily span with his hands. Her mound was lightly covered in thin wisps of brown hair, which only enhanced the eroticism. And he planned to enjoy every single bit of it.</p><p>"Come here and suck my cock." He ordered as he pulled out his dick.</p><p>Belle released a sigh but didn't protest. She walked over to him and knelt down.</p><p>She stroked his shaft from base to tip as her tongue flicked out to tease the fleshy crown. Then her lips parted to close around the huge, blunt head and began to suck him.</p><p>"Use your tongue." He ordered, then gave a long sigh as she did as told.</p><p>Gaston arched his hips forward, sliding his cock deep into her mouth. His hand cupped her jaw, and his thumb pressed into her cheek to keep her mouth open. He slid his other hand to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he began to fuck her mouth.</p><p>For several long seconds, the only sound that filled the room was the wet sucking noise as his hips met her cheeks and their heavy breathing. Belle hoped he would come in her mouth and spare her pussy, but no such luck. Before he could reach the point of no return, Gaston pulled back.</p><p>"Go down on all fours." He ordered her in a rough voice.</p><p>Belle wiped the drool off her chin and silently obeyed. Slowly she climbed up her bed and positioned herself, inadvertently teasing him with the sight of her saucy ass and the pink lips of her pussy. Hell yes, this was way better than being paid for in cash.</p><p>Gaston began impatiently shucking off his shirt, holsters, and kicked off his pants. "Please be gentle." Belle said as she looked back at him, "It is quite an...impressive package that you have there."</p><p>"Don't you know it?" Gaston said rather proudly as he pumped his huge cock with his fist.</p><p>She felt the mattress give in beneath his weight as he knelt down behind her. He stroked her ass and squeezed both cheeks before he moved and covered her body with his. She could feel his coarse body hair rasp against her skin as their bodies fitted, and sought the most comfortable position. He had once boasted that every inch of him was covered in hair, and boy, was he right. There's not a smooth part of him, he was furry all over.</p><p>"Hmmm," Gaston murmured in pleasure as he nuzzled up behind her, his callused, leathery hands immediately coming around to grope her. "Oh Belle," his ragged voice whispered into her ear as he fondled her breast. "You're gonna love this."</p><p><em>As if!</em> Belle thought with disgust as she turned her face away from him. "You smell so good, Belle, like peaches and cream." Gaston said as he pressed his moist lips against her neck.</p><p>Belle grimaced and clenched her teeth to silence a small protest when his calloused fingers immediately assaulted her sensitive pink nipples, then twisted and pulled the tender tips. It was Gaston's idea of warming up. She tried to stay still and not to squirm to avoid grazing her ass up against his raging hard-on.</p><p>After the first couple of times, she figured out that the more she resisted, the more he enjoyed it, so the best thing for her to do at this point was to just let him have his way with her and be done with it. If she was really lucky they won't be fucking the whole day as per usual. IF she's lucky.</p><p>Belle bit her lip as his hand moved from her breast, and then Gaston spat on his fingers before reaching between her legs, seeking her already moistening clit.</p><p>Belle let out an involuntary gasp and cry of dismay as the jolts of unwanted erotic pleasure shot through her. She held her voice at once, but this served to goad Gaston on as he parted the lips of her pussy and furiously began to rub her clit. "Don't hold back sweetie." Gaston breathed huskily against her neck. "Let me hear your voice."</p><p>Belle cried out, bucking against him as she unconsciously tried to get her sensitive clit away from the rough, callused hand. Gaston's grip was way too powerful for her to move far. His right hand came up to clamp around her neck and gently squeezed a warning. Belle straightened up and froze in place, knowing all too well that he could and would squeeze until she fell unconscious.</p><p>That was a mistake she'd made once before and she had woken up bruised and sore, not knowing what he'd done to her while unconscious. So with a trembling lip, she held still and let him do his thing.</p><p>"Yeah be a good girl and just enjoy this," Gaston whispered in a hoarse voice. "You're my little slut, aren't you Belle?" She was wise enough not to answer. If she answered yes, then he might be tempted to force her hand into marriage. If she answered no like she done the first time with him, then she'd get spanked until she couldn't sit on her ass for a week. Another hard lesson she'd learned was to just keep quiet and let him think what he wanted.</p><p>Gaston soon grew restless of toying with her. Belle then felt his hands on her shoulders pushing her forward. She landed roughly on the mattress with a grunt of discomfort, the air momentarily knocked from her lungs.</p><p>Knowing what was coming, she widened her thighs out as much as she could in her position and tried to relax as much as possible.</p><p>Sure enough, Gaston opened her up just enough to get the head of his cock in before driving into her brutally hard. Her pussy felt raw, didn't have a chance to really open up for him. Despite knowing what's coming, Belle still gasped in surprise as his cock filled her up hard and fast. Belle tried to reposition herself to get a bit more comfortable only to be pushed down into the mattress by his big, beefy hand on the back of her neck. The message was clear—stay still.</p><p>Gaston withdrew slightly and then shoved into her so hard with his massive bulk that she was thrust forward on the mattress a couple of inches. His free hand clamped down onto her waist, holding her in place as his hips began to thrust in a hard, pounding motion.</p><p>Belle couldn't help but grimace as he drove into her as hard and as deep as he could each time. The head of his cock slammed up against her cervix over and over again as if trying to imprint his possession on her.</p><p>She gasped as Gaston grabbed her hair and pulled to arch her back, driving into her moist pussy without mercy. Belle's breathing hitched at the deep penetration, her pussy felt stretched to the limit.</p><p>"Come on, Belle, tighten up for me," Gaston said, giving her a quick slap on her ass before driving into her extra hard on the next thrust. "You know how I like it. I don't have to remind you."</p><p>Belle gritted her teeth, but nonetheless obeyed, she flexed her loins and squeezed his cock with her pussy as tightly as possible. If nothing else to get him to come quicker. "Fuck yes, your pussy is the best!" Gaston let out a long, languorous cry of pleasure as she gripped him hard.</p><p>"Oh yes, fuck me with your big cock," She moaned as he rammed into her repeatedly, knowing how much he liked it when she talked dirty. "That's it, just like that Gaston. Make me feel it. Take it all out on me."</p><p>Belle began to squeeze his cock with her pussy every so often, just to hasten his orgasm.</p><p>"Yeah, bitch, take it all."</p><p>"Oh yeah, give it to me. Oh! Oh! OHH!" Belle squealed as she clamped down hard onto his cock.</p><p>Now the thrusting came faster, the headboard began to bang against the wall from the force of their fucking. Belle felt his cock become engorged inside of her. Gaston worked up to a good hard and fast rhythm. Once he was at his preferred brutal speed, he pulled both of her arms behind her back and lifted her up until her hair brushed against his chest. He kept her upright as he banged away at her, their flesh now reaching a rapid, furious rhythm as they slapped together.</p><p>Belle moaned as he reached between her legs once more to tease and torment her clit, fingered her hard while his cock pumped in and out of her.</p><p>She cried out as her most sensitive tight bud was assaulted once again. Her body jerked around in his grasp as if electrified. Her breasts bounced up and down rapidly as she squirmed and writhed in an attempt to get away from the unwanted pleasure being forced upon her.</p><p>She silently screamed for it all to stop and tried to ignore the sexual stimulus that her body was craving. But just like before; the more she fought it and tried to suppress it the faster her peak came.</p><p>Deep inside of her pussy she felt Gaston's cock swell and gush inside of her as it released a torrent of his cum. "Fuck Belle," he breathed in ecstasy right as he mashed his fingers down hard across her clit. That was the last push needed to send her hurtling over the edge as her body unleashed waves of pleasure as she rode the orgasm that was forced on her.</p><p>Her body arched forward as far as it could go within his grip and she could do nothing but kneel there, trembling and shuddering in the throes of unwanted passion as his cock continued to pump and pulsate deep within her.</p><p>It was at this point that Belle started sobbing uncontrollably. Tears trickled down her hot, flushed cheeks. It was this part that she hated the most as she hated her inability to tune out the erotic pleasure whenever he came to collect 'rent'. She envied the other women who told her stories about how they were able to let their unwanted husbands fuck them while blanking everything else out.</p><p>Gaston pulled out of her and let her go. Belle fell to the mattress face down at first then turned to her side and drew her knees up to her chest as she curled up into a ball, feeling broken, used.</p><p>"I need a cold beer." Gaston murmured, his voice sounded satisfied, completely oblivious to her emotional turmoil.</p><p>"But first, let's have a shower together." He pulled her from the bed and dragged her to the bathroom.</p><p>Belle didn't want to go but knew that to resist was pointless and could only make Gaston treat her more roughly. So she meekly followed him.</p><p>Gaston was indeed as strong as the rumors have stated. Belle didn't want to believe it when she heard tales of how he could lift all three of the triplets off the floor single-handed, bench and all.</p><p>But now she didn't have a shadow of a doubt. He almost filled up the whole shower area with his huge bulk as the warm water fell on their heated bodies. Normally, Belle would have enjoyed this, she has always loved the clean feeling of water and soap.</p><p>But now, Gaston has invaded even this, her last pleasure.</p><p>"There we go," He said as he put away the soap and washing rag. "Hold on to me Belle, we're going for round two right now."</p><p>She didn't question and just obeyed, reaching up for his broad, muscular shoulders.</p><p>Gaston reached down to grab her legs at the knees. Belle clung to him as he lifted her legs up, aimed his cock, and plunged right into her.</p><p>She cried out as she was roughly impaled by his raging, hard flesh. Her mouth stayed open in a wordless, breathless scream after that as he pinned her between his body and the wall of the shower and proceeded to fuck her nice and hard. Her breasts were smashed against his hard chest and he grunted as his hips began to grind against her, pounding into her as his cock stretched and filled her pussy.</p><p>Belle squirmed as his coarse, black pubic hair tickled her clit, stimulating her despite her unwillingness to feel anything.</p><p>"Yeah, you love this, don't you Belle?" Gaston seemed to sneer into her ear. "You would rather be fucked as a slut rather than as a wife!" Belle could only just whimper in reply which seemed to make him mad. "Thank me, bitch, thank me for accepting your body as payment for the rent!"</p><p>"T-Thank you, Gaston," Belle almost sighed. Another series of hard thrusts into her and he was blowing his load up into her pussy. After he gave out one final shudder of pleasure, Gaston unceremoniously dropped her onto the floor of the shower.</p><p>"Yeah, that would do for now." He murmured, almost to himself. "Until then, think over my proposal. I'm not going to wait forever Belle, if I have to fuck you in the village square in front of everyone to get you to marry me, I will. Don't force my hand."</p><p>His words chilled her. But what was she to do?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>